Point Man
The Point Man is a member of the U.S. Army First Encounte Assault Recon special forces team and is the silent protagonist of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. __TOC__ F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The player character, a silent protagonist of F.E.A.R., is referred to as "the F.E.A.R. Point Man" by the mission briefings and "The New Guy" by some of the first F.E.A.R. team members. Little is known about him in the beginning, aside from his gender, the fact that he has been on the team for only a week and his role as "point man". Despite this, he seems very well liked by Betters, Delta Force unit leader Douglas Holiday and especially liked by Jin Sun-Kwon, who has a crush on him. Though Spen Jankowski is suspicious of his quiet attitude and also thinks "he stares right through you". Although the Point Man's character model is never explicitly shown in-game, his reflection can be seen in water if the graphical shader settings are set to maximum, and in the level 'Bad Water', during the halluciantion in which blood overflows the ceiling. He wears a balaclava that completely conceals his face, the same F.E.A.R. uniform worn by Spen Jankowski, and what appear to be red goggles. He never speaks in the game in spite of seeing several surreal events and being spoken to by many characters (though he can be heard breathing heavily in a few scary circumstances). His reflexes are well beyond the human norm, allowing him to perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time, an ability portrayed in the game as the world "slowing down" around him (SlowMo effect). In fact, while in SlowMo, the Point Man's reflexes are 5 times faster than that of a normal human, meaning everything seems to slow down for him by a factor of five while he takes time to aim; and during this time, his movement speed and firing speed is increased by a twofold. In multiplayer, the SlowMo capability allows the player to move twice as fast. However, these inhuman reflexes are not without side-effects: the Pointman is entirely devoid of human emotion as a result of being born of a negative-effect psychic like Alma, making him an inhuman being at best, though not psychotic like the second prototype, Paxton Fettel is. He is also quite stronger than regular humans, able to kill Replica Soldiers without any weapons. His endurance is quite high as well, able to shrug off most bullets. His Equipment includes: *D-12 Bodyarmor *combat gloves *combat boots *shoulder mounted flashlight *HUD *ear piece Communicator *Health/Reflex Boosters *Medkits Initially, the F.E.A.R. Point Man's origins and identity were unclear. At the beginning of F.E.A.R., the Point Man has a flashback where a young woman's (later to be revealed as Alma's) voice is heard saying "NOOOOO!!! Where are you taking him?!?!" and a doctor (who is later revealed as Harlan Wade) saying: "You will be a god among men." Later in the game, Paxton Fettel, the chief villain of F.E.A.R., confronts the Point Man and asks him the following: "You still don't know, do you? What you are? Why... you're here? What's the first thing you remember? What's your given name? Where were you born? ... You have no history." later saying "You were born here. In this place. I was there". and "You and I are born, from the same mother". It is ultimately revealed that he was the first child of Alma and thus Project Origin's "first prototype". This suggests that the mysterious visions the F.E.A.R. Point Man witnesses are due to psychic phenomena, and also hints that his super-human reflexes and increased strength and endurance may be a product of Project Origin's research - he is, after all, a god among men. He was initially deemed a failure, but when he came of age, he was reinstated as a success. It may also be inferred that he is the grandson of Harlan Wade and nephew of Alice Wade, though she is evidently unaware of his identity. The final conversation between Genevieve Aristide and the mysterious Senator implies that Armacham Technology Corporation used Fettel's uprising as an opportunity to field test the F.E.A.R. Point Man's abilities, in order to evaluate his strengths and weaknesses and assess his ability to operate in a hostile environment, suggesting he may in fact have been a puppet of Genevieve's machinations all along. Monolith Timeline Project Origin We have yet to uncover the ultimate fate of the previous Point Man, as the main role will be instead made by an unknown Delta Force operative, name known only as: Michael Beckett. Though it is very likely that the Point Man will reappear with Jin Sun-Kwon and Douglas Holiday given their importance to the series and Harlan Wade's quote about the Point Man: "You will be a god among men". Trivia *In the monolith made game, Condemned 2 Bloodshot, if you look at your shadow when standing in light, the game's main character, Ethan Thomas's shadow looks almost exactly like that of the F.E.A.R. Point Man. Category:Characters